


It's Meant To Be

by PrincesaPetalito



Category: Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues & You
Genre: Incest, M/M, OT3, Potential cousin incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/pseuds/PrincesaPetalito
Summary: The brothers Steve and Joe have been on a stable relationship for nearly the past 20 years.But someone new showed up who caught their eye and swooped them right off their feet.Is it really a good idea to call a 3rd person to join them after all these years together?
Relationships: Potential Steve/Joe/Josh, Steve/Joe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	It's Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> The New Blue's Clues host is an absolute cutie,so all of this is very much projecting with some fluff thrown in.  
> In this, Steve is 40,Joe is 35 and Josh is 20.
> 
> Sorry if they are a bit OOC,I just wanted to gush about how handsome these dudes are and how cute they would be together.
> 
> Also Joe's actor actually cameos throughout the new show, I thought that was interesting.

"He's...... Wow Steve,you really should have warned me he was _THIS_ cute.....Like God,look at that smile,he's perfect!" Joe exclaimed enthusiastically,shining blue eyes glued to the screen,seemingly entranced by the Beauty before him as he and his older brother,Steve, watched their Filipino cousin Josh perform gracefully onstage,boy was a natural for sure.

"Sorry,baby bro,sorry I failed to mention something I didn't know was relevant...He's supposed to be a good fit to take care of Blue and her friends,remember? Focus!" Steve tried to sound annoyed but he wasn't blind,he knew what his taller brother meant,Josh was just something else,one of a kind,honestly and the older man HAD gotten to watch the kid live and briefly talk to him,he radiated energy.....and charisma......he made Steve's heart beat faster whenever he smiled.....

But Joe didn't need to know any of that.

This was all for Blue,they were doing this for Blue.

"Mmmmm,a small clue tells me you're jealous..." Joe teased in a sing-song voice,nudging Steve's shoulder with his own which made the shorter man almost topple over the couch,blushing madly in the process,the bald musician hoped his thick framed glasses could hide his profound shame.

Perhaps he _WAS_ a little jealous,everytime he and Joe were able to find some time to get together,they were glued to each other,Steve is used to his baby brother adoring him and looking up to him (in a figurative manner,of course) as if he had all the answers in the world.

But now,as they're snuggled impossibly close on the couch while Blue and Magenta play outside,watching yet another video of Josh's,Steve is not so sure presenting the cheerful,jovial,carefree young man to Joe was a good idea at all.

"Me?! Why?! Because I'm bald and don't look as young and handsome as I used to while our baby cousin there looks all young and....gorgeous....and....perfect,look at that hair,those _cheeks_ when he smiles....." Steve found himself rambling on and cleared his throat,looking away,now it was definitely impossible not to notice how embarassed he felt by the whole ordeal.

He was infatuated,they both were.

The younger of the two paused the video on Steve's tablet and turned to his older brother (and love of his life) immediately,large,knowing smile playing on his lips,a glint of amusement on his bright eyes as Steve cowered further into the armrest of the couch,opposite Joe's.

Joe missed his warmth already.

"Oh my gosh!!!! You're totally into him too!!!! That's great!!!!" Joe exclaimed gleefully,quickly setting the device on the coffee table and pulling the shorter man flush against his body,Steve loved and hated how well he fit into Joe's chest like this,his pale skin was flaming lava by now.

Yet he had the sneaking suspiscion that that probably only made Joe enjoy their embrace even more.

He's a detective,it shouldn't be hard to guess that his baby brother enjoys greatly to see him so..... unarmed like this.

Steve is not the toughest guy in the world,as a matter of fact he's pretty sentimental and Joe knows that,he know his longtime partner well.

But this is a very delicate subject,if Joe ends up liking Josh more than he loves Steve,casual,sweet,intimate moments like this are over and done with.

And the older of the two is not ready for that.

He will never be.

"No,I'm not!!! I'm already risking enough ever since you and Blue convinced me we could be good as a couple and _both_ be her parents.." Steve trailed off stubbornly,hands crossed over his chest,putting some space between himself and the taller man who only seemed to look even more handsome as time went on.

Opposite himself.... 

Josh is young,radiant,energetic and eager to learn new things,he's a literal ray of sunshine,Steve is long past these days.

Maybe Josh is exactly the breath of fresh air Joe needs.

"And was it worth it?" Joe bit his bottom lip nervously,was Steve regretting them? Or second thinking them after all these years? Did he just do it because of Blue? Couldn't be...

Steve loves him.... Right?

The detective's long silence as he stares at the wall on the far left is only giving the younger man more doubts,if Steve thinks he can hide under that silly hat forever,he's wrong.

Joe descended from the couch, kneeling in front of the man he very much worshipped and would give his life for,feeling able to give up anything just so those warm caramel eyes would lock back with his icy blue ones.

"Stevie... Tell me,was it worth it?" Joe's voice was low and sincere,he wasn't playing around,Steve felt the younger man's trembling hands crawling up both of his arms,the warmth turning his body and heart to puddy,relaxing instantly,that must be Joe's superpower,always breaking down Steve's defenses.

The older man felt almost hipnotized as he turned his head back,to stare down at the man he knew since he was a baby,saw grow up to become so handsome and shared his life with for what felt just as long,Joe looked like he wanted to cry,Steve couldn't understand why as he instinctively pulled the much taller man closer.

Oh,yeah,he had yet to answer.

"Yes,Joe,all these years have been worth it and you're worth it,you're worth everything.I love you so much,more than anything.... " Steve himself had failed to realize he was near tears as well as he babbled on and Joe pulled the bald man down by the collar of his shirt into an intense,passionate kiss while Blue and Magenta cheered them on from outside.

There was no reason to be jealous,no reason to see anyone else as a"Threat" when the two siblings are already this unconditionally devoted to each other.

* * *

"But we haven't even properly met Josh yet!!!! It would already be absurd to let him know about us,even less ask him to join us in.....whatever we are." Steve couldn't help but use the last of his strength to protest as they watched Josh's footage some more,the boy sang like an angel,the detective's heart was all butter upon hearing it.

"Stevie,relax... We researched the boy,he's a good,talented kid who we both agree will be a perfect addition to our family and I dare say,in more ways than one.Trust me on this, okay?" Joe said in a soothing tone,hand squeezing the older man's in what could only be described as loving.

Steve feels too old for this,for any new adventures in general.

"Joey...." the bald detective trailed off hesitantly as his baby brother stared down at him with big,pleading bright eyes he could never resist.

Joe huffed and sat upright,chewing the inside of his cheek,he understood his big brother's resistance,he had been just like that as well when the younger man confessed his undying love for him all those years ago,Steve had avoided him for months after,he had gone away for College and the blue-eyed teen at the time had started to think their relationship was never going to be the same.

Joe grinned coyly to himself,well,he was right about _that_ except it all had turned out for the better.

Steve had said Joe was only 15 and too young to know what this kind of love really is. 

He was so very wrong.

"I'm going to stay around the neighborhood,warm him up to the idea,how about that? If he agrees,will you give a chance to the three of us?" Joe tried,his hands gripping both of Steve's now,the short musician hated to admit he liked the idea of the three getting together,he was subconsciously already daydreaming about it.

Joe pounding Josh from behind as Josh sloppily blew Steve or Steve in the middle,tiny and helpless,body feeling like jelly,a writhing mess on the sheets as both Joe and Josh frantically pump inside him at the same time then the three of them go out for ice cream with Blue and her friends.

Doesn't sound that bad at all if the detective is truly honest to himself,he wouldn't mind having another pair of hands handling him whichever way they'd like. 

Yet there was no way Josh would agree to any of this,no 'sane' person would.

"Joe,I.... This is _insane_ ,he is just a kid,he's 20 years younger than _ME_!" Steve tried to pull his anxious hands away from Joe's tight grip,he knew he was faltering and running out of excuses,it's not like Josh's ilegal but he was still young enough that it turned both siblings on.

And oh,he's a _cousin_ of theirs,even if distant,it was still thrilling enough by the idea that they would keep it in the family.

"But you admit he's breathtakingly gorgeous,right?" Joe wiggled his eyebrows and winked slyly,head pointing at the screen frozen on Josh's large grin,blond hair waving along with it,Steve only groaned,his baby brother was already getting him half-hard just with this suggestive conversation alone.

"I- yes,but that doesn't mean anything-" Steve stammered,he felt as nervous as a teenager reluctant to admit a crush,he felt pretty ridiculous sweating under his hat and glasses over this.

As always,Joe noticed the short man's hands clammy and fidgety under his but he had no time to dwell on it as the doorbell rang.

"Oooh!!!! He's here!!!!!" Joe exclaimed,jumping from his seat,Steve shrieked in place. 

" _WHAT_?! I wasn't ready yet!!!! I thought I still had an hour!!!!" the older of the two cried in desperation,he's not ready to see Josh so close again.

He's not ready to finally introduce his beloved Joe to Josh either.

Yet he has no choice.

"Come on,bald princess,let's meet our new boyfriend!!!" Joe yelled on his way to the door and Steve felt like dying right then and there,he stood up on shaky legs to follow the younger man.

He had no idea what their life would be from here on.

But if something is meant to be,Steve just knows better than to fight against it,his taller,baby brother had taught him that much.

"JOE!!!!!! Oh, you're going to be the death of me.....you're probably the reason I lost my hair...."


End file.
